


Slow Ride

by prettyboyporter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyporter/pseuds/prettyboyporter
Summary: On a Saturday afternoon in 1986, Steve watched as Billy rode up their driveway on a new black motorcycle. Its engine purred while it glistened in the May sun. He grinned at Steve as he slowed down and revved the engine once, tongue out, so pleased with himself.Steve crossed his arms and shook his head. His first reaction wasgod Billy fucking deserves this.Billy had come alongway in the ten months since Starcourt.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 24
Kudos: 130
Collections: harringrove for BLM





	Slow Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highsmith (quimtessence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/gifts).



> for highsmith -- written for harringrove for BLM. I hope you enjoy!

On a Saturday afternoon in 1986, Steve watched as Billy rode up their driveway on a new black motorcycle. Its engine purred while it glistened in the May sun. He grinned at Steve as he slowed down and revved the engine once, tongue out, so pleased with himself. 

Steve crossed his arms and shook his head. His first reaction was _god Billy fucking deserves this_.

Billy had come a _long_ way in the ten months since Starcourt. 

He worked long hours at his construction job. Ironically enough, one of the longest stretches of work was clearing the Starcourt rubble -- that job had allowed Billy to save enough to put down a deposit on a decent home rental in Hawkins. 

Steve followed when Billy said, “could use a roommate, pretty boy.” It only took three weeks of dark nights in front of a flickering TV before they shared breathless kisses and Billy’s bed. It took six weeks before Steve’s room became simply “the storage room”. 

Construction allowed Billy to rebuild muscle gone soft from his recovery -- it put food on the table and kept Billy’s skin golden in the sunny weather. His recovery was intense, and he defied the doctors’ grim prognosis and came back from near death. 

Steve watched as Billy regained confidence, and they fell into the routine of Steve making breakfast and Billy giving him a quick kiss (or the occasional lick across Steve’s cheek, because it was Billy and Billy was just fucking gross). Billy started dinner before Steve got home from his job working at the front desk at the new Holiday Inn up US-131. 

It was domestic and comfortable -- two things that Steve never would’ve felt he would have a year ago, especially not with Billy Hargrove. 

So when Steve watched Billy pull up on the motorcycle, several things happened: he thought _Billy totally deserves this_ , and then there was a rush of blood flow to his dick because Billy looked fucking hot, and finally, a dose of fear climbed up Steve’s spine, cold and clawing, overriding everything else Steve was thinking and feeling. 

Steve walked up and placed his hands on his hips as Billy rubbed the handlebars. 

“Whaddya think?” Billy asked, grinning. “Ain’t she pretty?” 

Steve bit his lip for a few seconds before replying. “Yeah, it looks cool as fuck Billy, but-” 

“Right! Coolest fucking thing and Jack Sinclair let me me have her for next to nothin. Even shined her up for me. Nice huh?” 

“Yeah, well.” Steve placed his fingertips on the body -- it was warm under his hand. “I mean. Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Stevie-”

Steve took a deep breath and launched into the same argument he’d had with Billy a handful of other times in this relationship. “It’s just that sometimes you do shit without talking to me about it first y’know?”

Billy pulled out a smoke from his jacket pocket and took a drag before replying. “What’s to discuss? Got plenty of money saved up. Got the room in the garage.” 

“I dunno. It looks cool, but it’s kind of risky.” 

“Steve, honey, I’ll be _fine_ -”

“I mean you only just were released from the hospital nine months ago, and like, you were nearly dead. I’d almost lost you once, before I even _had_ you. I don’t want to face that possibility again.” 

Billy kicked his leg over the motorcycle and climbed off. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. “Every vehicle is risky, Steve. All of them.” 

Steve sighed. The fear still held onto his spine. “I guess.” 

“I can’t go through life wrapped in bubble wrap. Gotta live a little bit every now and then and I like the feeling of wind in my hair and sun on my face when I’m riding. Feels good. Feels the opposite of dying. Like, I’m more _alive_.” 

The look on Billy’s face made Steve warm up a bit. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. And I promise I’ll be extra careful on it. Okay? No tricks. No stunts.”

Steve tugged Billy closer. “Cross your heart?” 

Billy kissed Steve’s lips and made an X over his chest with his finger. “And hope not to die.” 

Steve went in for another taste of Billy’s lips -- he tasted like cigarettes and sweet as well. Jack Sinclair must’ve given Billy a donut as well, since he owned Sinclair’s Donut House. 

Billy pulled back and placed his forehead to Steves. “Come take a ride with me. I’ll take it slow. Promise.” 

The cold fingers of fear subsided and as he heard Billy’s words and saw the little smile on Billy’s face. Billy was an adult, away from Neil, successful on his own, and now in a relationship, and could damn well buy and ride a motorcycle if he wanted. He was in control of his own life, and something about that made Steve feel like the sun was warming him from the inside out. “Sounds good sweetheart.” 

Billy said, “Yes!” between his teeth and gave Steve an exaggerated kiss, popping off loudly from Steve’s lips. 

When Steve climbed in behind Billy and wrapped his arms around Billy’s waist, his crotch pressed firmly to Billy’s round ass, he had to admit that this was starting to feel like a _great_ idea. 

Billy started up the bike and called back, “Ready?”

“Ready,” Steve said against Billy’s ear. 

“Hold on, babe.” 

Steve gripped more tightly as Billy backed up to the road and then cruised forward. 

The wind felt great in Steve’s hair, and the sun shone down on them both. He held Billy’s waist and felt a bit of terror and a bit of joy at the same time, like the time he rode the Corkscrew roller coaster nine times in a row at Cedar Point -- it was weightless joy. It felt like freedom with no glass or metal between him and the air around him as they cruised down the road. The rest of the world faded away as a sense of calm and ease started to replace the roller coaster anxiety feeling. 

Steve pressed his face to Billy’s shoulder and felt like the motorcycle was another leap of many that he would be taking with Billy.

**Author's Note:**

> prettyboyporter on tumblr


End file.
